


I told you not to go into the woods

by mish_mish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allydia - Freeform, F/F, Werewolf Allison
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, где Эллисон оборотень с инстинктами убийцы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told you not to go into the woods

Поднять выше голову и тряхнуть волнистыми волосами - Эллисон только так может, только так проходит по коридору из глупых подростков, смотрящих ей вслед. Она не для них, они не достойны и взгляда её, они не поймут.  
Юбка до колена, тонкие стальные браслеты на запястьях, черные бусы на груди – она обжигает взглядом, ласкает невинным видом. Воплощение порока и невинности в одном, слияние пламенного жерла вулкана и света ночной луны. Никто не знает, о чем она думает, никто не решается узнать. 

Вонзить острые когти в грудь, сжать ещё трепещущее сердце пальцами, насладиться теплотой крови на своих руках. Эллисон зависима от этого. Крики жертв скользят по её коже атласом нового платья, их сопротивление раззадоривает в ней щекочущее чувство эйфории, замедляющееся биение сердца в её ладонях зарождает трепет у неё в душе. Слизывать кровь с пальцев, отрывать клыками куски теплого мяса с переставшего отбивать лихорадочные удары органа, выпивать алую жидкость подобно томатному соку.  
Эллисон Арджент не теряет себя, охотясь на своих глупых ровесников по ночам, она ясно мыслит и обворожительно улыбается, встречая на дороге знакомые лица, и стирает кровь с ладоней влажными салфетками с ароматом лаванды.  
Металлическое послевкусие на языке остается на долгие часы; выпившая досыта крови, она даже не замечает этого, даже не реагирует на косой взгляд отца, занятого на кухне с индейкой. Она этим вечером уже есть не станет. 

Стук острых каблуков по паркету, мягкие волны волос, подпрыгивающие от каждого шага, взгляд больших глаз из-под длинных ресниц – слишком красива для этого места. Вельветовые бежевые шорты на стройных обтянутых черными капроном ногах, дизайнерский пиджак, заказанный матерью из Чикаго, множество незначительных деталей в Эллисон Арджент привлекают внимание Лидии. Она смотрит на девушку из-за угла класса химии и не может понять, что же с ней не так.  
Эллисон знает все, что происходит вокруг неё; Лидию Мартин она замечает еще за несколько месяцев до того, как та обращает на неё внимание. Она чует её интерес нутром, дрожит от интенсивности взгляда рыжеволосой девушки и игриво облизывает губы, встречая её в коридоре в конце занятий. Она не меняет своего мнения о сверстниках, но не приписывает к ним Лидию – та не выглядит, как остальные. 

Загонять жертву в тупик, разрывать клыками ей горло, вырывать трахею и слышать предсмертный хрип – Эллисон не каждый вечер устраивает себе пир из живой плоти. Она гурман; награждает себя свежей теплой кровью лишь по особенным дням, лишь тогда, когда справиться с инстинктами не может, лишь, когда раздражена. Убивая, она играет с жертвами. Запускает руку им в волосы, перебирает пряди, кусает губы, расслабляет их, путает их инстинкты и смеется им в рот, когда они пытаются вырваться. 

Лидия расчесывает волосы долго. Она смотрит на себя в отражении, теряется в собственном взгляде и забывает остановиться, двигая рукой уже на автомате. Она думает об Эллисон, о пятнах крови на её рукаве, об адских искрах на дне её глаз. Лидия устала искать ответы, перестала это делать уже на третий день знакомства с Арджент. Нет смысла искать то, что не хотят, чтобы было найдено.  
Натягивая на белоснежные плечи бретельки платья, застегивая незаметную молнию на боку, облизывая розовые губы, Лидия говорит себе, что не пойдет за Эллисон. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо.  
Она никогда не держит это свое слово.

Узкая дорожка в лесной чаще – Лидия сбивается с пути, и Эллисон это замечает. Хищный взгляд уже скачет по округе, отбивается от стволов деревьев, скользит по озерной глади – Арджент на охоте. Её темные волосы ласкает ветер, массивный дуб скрывает хрупкий силуэт в темноте ночи, а горящие огнем глаза без труда вылавливают жертву из мрака. Острые подобно лезвию когти в нетерпении оставляют царапины на коре. Эллисон предвкушает забавную охоту.  
Ступая по неровной, заросшей травой тропе, Лидия не боится. Она чувствует на себе чужой взгляд, ощущает запах крови в воздухе и во всю силу легких зовет Эллисон. Голос дрожащим облаком разносится по лесу, путается в ветвях деревьев и застывает на щеках холодным порывом ветра. _Она не боится_. 

Сырой запах земли, запутанной в мягких рыжих волосах застревает в носу Эллисон, в её памяти кротким смирением Лидии. Безмолвное подчинение, надорванное дыхание и интерес в глазах – Мартин даже не смеет двинуться под повалившей её на траву девушкой, что озадачивает Арджент и вводит её внутреннего зверя в недоумение. Когда игрушка не играет по правилам, развлекаться с ней становится еще более интересно.  
– Другая, – задумчиво, сама себе шепчет Эллисон, склоняясь к рыжеволосой девушке ниже, вдыхая запах её духов от Диор.  
– Не боюсь, – почти беззвучно выдыхает жертва, чье биение сердца выдает страх, так знакомый для брюнетки.  
Эллисон знает о страхе все. Она видит его на лицах жертв; красивый, преисполненный кровью и муками, похожий на ледяную вьюгу в радужке глаз, именно такой, каким она его любит. Он как особенная деликатная приправа к сырому мясу, и она с трудом может отказать себе в нем.  
Сейчас же она видит страх другого рода, совсем не похожий на привычный ужас смерти и боли, нет. Лидия Мартин особенная, и страх её тоже особенный.  
– Не боюсь, – вновь, более уверенно, с настойчивостью, и Эллисон смеется. Наивная девочка, совсем не понимает, что происходит.  
Арджент склоняется еще ниже, сжимает коленями бока своей тихой жертвы и мажет губами по мягкой напудренной щеке Лидии, – даже если эта охота не похожа на другие, игры никто не отменял. 

От губ Эллисон пахнет кровью и мясом, её кожа жемчужно-белая в свете луны, в волосах путаются мелкие веточки. Она – порождение дикой ночи, она – дитя лунного света, она влечет Лидию, как огонь мотылька. Тонкие пальцы с острыми когтями оборотня с треском рвут ткань платья на боках распластанной по земле девушки, рот с опасными клыками скользит по шее жертвы, ловит языком пульсацию артерии, вырывает из груди едва слышное рычание.  
Лидия даже не пытается скрыть свою заинтересованность – слишком падка на загадочность, легко захватываема вниманием, она тоже умеет играть.  
Она податлива и тиха; вкапывает пальцы в сырую землю и не отрывает взгляда от лица Эллисон, зная, что так безопасней, надежней. Так легко догадаться, чего хочет зверь внутри Арджент, так тяжело впустить его к себе ближе, на расстояние меньше полуметра.  
От Эллисон пахнет смертью, но поцелуй её, когда та склоняется ниже и входит в раж от заигрываний, наполнен больше вкусом мятной жвачки, нежели кровавого металла. _Слишком обычно_.

Откинуть волосы на левое плечо, оголить одну сторону шеи, вздрогнуть от звука шагов за несколько миль от этой тропы – для Эллисон движения так привычны, что она не замечает за собой ни одного, кусая губы Мартин, оставляя на них свою метку в виде глубокой царапины. Кровь орошает язык, стон боли, наконец, ласкает внутреннего волка, резкая судорога дрожи заставляет низ живота наполниться жаром возбуждения перед убийством.  
– Нет, – строго и властно, сбивая с толку. Лидия качает головой и повторяет несколько раз прежде, чем Эллисон понимает смысл короткого слова. _Нет. Ты не можешь меня тронуть. Не сегодня._  
Арджент скрывается в чаще деревьев так быстро, будто уносимая ветром. Лидия остается на траве, укрытая светом луны. _Живая_. 

Люминесцентный свет ламп, короткая красная юбка, темно-зеленые высокие сапоги – Лидия Мартин блистает среди серых подростков.  
Звон цепей на сумке и кожаной куртке, развивающиеся от быстрого шага черные волосы – роковую Эллисон Арджент нельзя не заметить в коридоре полном народа. Друг друга они замечают сразу.  
Их взгляды сталкиваются в классе физики между третьей и второй партами, застывают друг на друге больше четырех с половиной минут и разрываются с мерзким визгливым звонком. Лидия чувствует кожей животное желание Эллисон, её похоть и жажду, её голод, и больше не боится.  
Арджент смотрит на свои пальцы, прошлым вечером так и не запятнанные кровью, и хмурится – неприятное чувство тяжести в желудке, во всем теле, ей не нравится. Она голодна.  
Повернуть голову и встретиться со светло-карими глазами, увидеть надменную улыбку полных вишневых губ и сломать карандаш – Эллисон никогда не отличалась сдержанностью, когда вырывался её внутренний зверь.  
Мягкие светло-рыжие локоны уже погруженной в письменную работу Лидии привлекают внимание Арджент, заставляют задержать взгляд дольше на сосредоточенной девушке, скользнуть глазами по её профилю.  
_Не могу тебя тронуть. Никогда._


End file.
